1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light emitting display device is composed of a substrate providing a pixel region and a non-pixel region. A container and a substrate are arranged to face the substrate for encapsulation and coalesced using a sealant such as epoxy.
A plurality of light emitting are elements connected between scan lines and data lines in a matrix arrangement to form a pixel region of the substrate. The light emitting elements are composed of an anode electrode; a cathode electrode; and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode to generally include a hole transport layer, an organic emitting layer and an electron transport layer.
Light emitting elements configured as described above are susceptible brittle to hydrogen or oxygen to the organic substance. They are also easily oxidized by moisture in the air since the cathode electrode is formed of metallic materials, and therefore its electrical and light-emission properties are subject to deterioration. Accordingly, moisture penetrated from the outside should be removed in order to inhibit this deterioration by loading a container manufactured in a form of a metallic can or cup, and a substrate such as glass, plastic, etc. with a moisture absorbent in a powdery form or adhering the moisture absorbent, in a form of film, to the container.
However, such a method for loading a container with a moisture absorbent in a powdery form has disadvantages in that its process is complex, the material and manufacturing cost is expensive, a resulting display device is thick, and it is difficult to apply to a top emission display. Also, such methods for adhering the moisture absorbent, in a form of film, to the container has disadvantages in that it is difficult to remove moisture and mass -production is difficult due to low durability and reliability. The above discussion is simply to describe the general field of light emitting displays and is not an identification of prior art.
In order to solve the problems, various methods for encapsulating a light emitting element by forming a side wall with a frit have been disclosed.
International Patent application No. PCT/KR2002/000994 (May 24, 2002) discloses an encapsulation container having a side wall formed of a glass frit; and a method of manufacturing the same.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0084380 (Sep. 6, 2001) discloses a method for encapsulating a frit frame using a laser.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2002-0051153 (Jun. 28, 2002) discloses a packaging method for encapsulating an upper substrate and a lower substrate with a frit using a laser.